Undeniable
by naughtykittekat
Summary: Somethings just are. Rated M for a reason. Revised Edition.


Unnecessary Disclaimer: If I owned any portion of HOUSE or FOX would I be posting on here?

A/N 1: This couple is so underrated. Their is so much potential I think and makes me sad that their aren't more stories.

A/N 2: This is an edit from the first time I posted it. Should be slightly better, I hope.

* * *

"Remy… Remy…" The voice was haunting her from somewhere nearby. She looked around the empty corridor, but did not see anyone. It was strange; no one called her Remy at the hospital. There was something raw about it hearing it now, she was so used to hiding behind 'Thirteen' and the ever-emphatic 'Doctor'. "Remy…" the voice was right behind her and made chills crawl up her spine.

Dr. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley turned around slowly and came face to face with a wood panelled storeroom door, cleverly hidden in the wall. The long handle moved down and the door opened just a crack. Curiously, she moved closely and poked her head in. A hand shot out and grabbed her around the waist pulling her in to the darkness. She dropped the chart she had been holding and the swift sound of the papers floating to the floor were not to be out done by the man who moved to pin her to the door.

Thirteen felt the vibration of the lock clicking in the door and a shudder escaped from somewhere deep within her. "Oh, I know you like that no one can get in… or out." the deep voice said perceptibly at the edge of her ear. She leaned against the cool metal trying to calm herself. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard, trying to convey some small idea of how much he need her in this moment.

In contrast, he ran a finger gently down her cheek, along her jaw, down the curve of her throat, across her clavicle, and down further, finally getting stuck at the first button of her shirt. His face moved to nibble on her ear, his stubble leaving a slight sting against her cheek. "Hmm, we can't have that," he whispered, letting the warmth of his breath tickle her ear.

Again, Thirteen shuddered. "No… No, we can't have that, " she replied. She was lost in the complete darkness of the room, but she should have known his voice before. The deep, dulcet, yet rough tone quality… the slightly mocking emphasis as he had said 'Rem-me' in an almost singsong voice. She was breathing deeply, trying to rid the room of its oxygen, trying to think properly.

"Well, do something about it," he whispered thickly against her earlobe, and he bit on the shell, just a little too hard. She was broken from her reverie; she no longer cared about trying to think. Propriety be damned, his scent was intoxicating a subtle mix of sandalwood and the antiseptic stench of the hospital. She moved to act and pulled at the buttons of her shirt. She lifted her arms up to encircle his neck and started to play with the soft hair at the base of his neck, she needed to touch him, to feel him, to know this wasn't a figment of some drug addled hallucination. She could tell he already had his shirt off and moved her hands around in soothing circles.

His finger started again where it had stopped, the smooth pads of his finger following the valley of her breasts, down her stomach tracing the small dip of navel. She arched into him. He slid his hand into the band of her pants, and caressed her pubic mound. "Another, problem," he said heavily.

"I don't know about that…" She panted slightly, pushing against the palm of his hand. She bit the side of her lip lightly and circled her hips against the hand in her pants, "Seems fine to me."

He grunted, palmed her harder and used one of his digits to rub her clitoris. A delightful moan of pleasure reached his ears. Both her hands came down to undo the belt buckle and zipper of her pants. They fell down around her ankles. She moved to do the same for him and laughed as she stepped out of her offending clothing. "How long have you been hiding in here without clothes?"

He did not say anything as he lifted her and crushed her against the door. Her legs wound their way around the back of his legs. His mouth found the delectable curve of her throat and he nipped and licked his way towards her shoulder only spurred on by her small moans of pleasure.

She had always been drawn to this man, to his strangeness, to his unrelenting search for truth when everyone lied to themselves and those they loved and yet, she thought that he loved her on some level because he tried to get her to see her truth, about her disease, about her promiscuity, about all things she was running from.

He had always wondered what she hid behind her bright blue eyes, so like his own. It hurt to see himself reflected back, but fitting in it's own way. They were so alike, yet so dissimilar. She was some of the things he did not want to face. After all everyone lies, he is no exception to that rule. There are just different types of lies and lies of omission were some of the biggest baggage he carried around with him.

She drew her legs up higher and wrapped them around his waist. She could feel _all_ the hard lines of his body pressing into her. She ran a hand down the centre of his bared back and felt him shiver briefly. She flattened her palm as she felt his back muscles move and flex like a sinewy symphony beneath her fingers as he moved against her just to feel the friction.

Moving one hand from her ass, he pulled on the delicate silk of her panties and ripped them off, so that nothing separated them anymore. She grunted against his shoulder as he entered her and began fucking her in earnest.

He always made a point to kiss her when he fucked her. She was not just another friend-with-benefits or some whore he paid for. He tried to communicate that in his kisses. Deep, unrelenting, completely consuming, all lips and tongue and teeth, when he kissed her it felt like the world was on fire and he was running right into the flames.

In this kiss, something changed for her. Something told her that if he walked through fire she would follow him right through it. Something about the needy way, he clung to her made her cling fiercely back. She was surprised he was able to support them both, but she supposed that the door helped with that; that was her last coherent thought as it felt like she was going to be fucked right through the door and out to the hall beyond.

***

On the other side of the door, the people walking by were drawn to the carnal rhythm of the door rattling. Some walked by more quickly, embarrassed. Others gave a secret smile, like a high-five for whoever was in there.

Then Dr. Cuddy walked quickly by. Then she backed up, her high heels clacking on the floor. She stared at the door in disbelief with a hand on her hip. "Why on earth…" She moved towards it and started to pound on the moving door. "Whoever is in there needs stop, this is a hospital," she yelled. Sometimes she really hated being the head of the hospital. But Cuddy could pound all she wanted…

***

The two people on the inside of closet were in there own little world. Heated skin slid against each other and the sound of their heartbeats melding together drowned out anything that could bring them from their few stolen moments of feeling, of not thinking, of just being with someone who understood, if only just a little.

Remy shouted when she came, his name on her lips. "House! House!" She gripped him tighter and in that earth shattering way screamed, "Oh, God, Greg!" And that is when he lost his ability to concentrate, the sound of his real name on her lips. Pretence shredded by a small and simple undeniable truth, he needed her more than he thought, more than she thought.

"Remy…" he whispered softly, and they knew this was something more.

* * *

A/N 3: Leave any comments, thanks.


End file.
